inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistrene Callous
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Earth |team = Ogre |seiyuu = Kumiko Watanabe |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven the Movie}} Mistrene Callous (ミストレーネ・カルス), also known as Mistre (ミストレ), is a forward for Ogre. Profile Appearance Mistrene has grayish-purple eyes and similar to Aphrodi's and dark teal hair which is both ponytailed and braided. His features and name can mistake him for a female. Personality He usually appears as calm, but outwardly, his real personality seems to be rude and violent. When Baddap Sleed was just about to shake Endou's hand after the match against Raimon, Mistrene, with all of the other team members stood in shock. He and Eskaba looked as if they wanted to protest. Plot He is a forward of the Ogre. He played in the match against Raimon, but didn't take the match seriously until Baddap gave the order. He helped in scoring a goal with his combination hissatsu, Death Break, but failed due to Endou's Omega The Hand. At the end he seemed to be touched by Endou's words about the future. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Mistrene, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ogre Ninshikihyou (オーガ認識票, randomly dropped from Ogre at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Mitsuyoshi Yozakura *'Player': Yukai Mizuho *'Topic': Sareyaka After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Mistre, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Bubo Torangas (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Player': Ikka Stacks (At Ogre's community master at the soccer museum in the future) *'Photo': The uplink of 5 colors (5色のノボリの写真, taken in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Mistrene, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu (with Baddap and Eskaba) }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Bad Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Last Rival' *'Strikers S' Trivia *The word "Callous" in his surname is synonymous in definition to "indifferent", "unsympathetic", or "insensitive". This may reflect Mistrene's personality. Navigation Category:Original series characters